


Yellow

by cgarcia



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Freckles, Marriage Proposal, Reylo - Freeform, Stars, Very fluffy, big dog - Freeform, real life scenario, smiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cgarcia/pseuds/cgarcia
Summary: Inspired by Coldplay song https://youtu.be/yKNxeF4KMsYAnd my wonderful husband😘
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to [RushRush4DReylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushRush4DReylo/pseuds/RushRush4DReylo) for pushing me to write this!

He kept stealing glances at her as they drove up the winding hill. The cool breeze of the evening air blowing through her hair, making her laugh every time her brown locks tickled her cheeks or neck. God, how he loved her laugh. 

“Ben, please tell me where we’re going. You know I hate surprises.”

Not so fast, he thought. “Rey, you love surprises. Guilt will not win this one.”

She smiled as she turned to look out the window. 

That smile was the reason why they were here in the first place. He would never forget the first time he saw those freckled cheeks and dimples.

***

It was right after he had moved back home after college. He was helping his mom walk their St. Bernard, Chewy, not believing that the 5’ 2’’ woman could handle him on her own. That dog may have been 12 years old but still acted like a feral puppy. They were walking through downtown and his mother just had to show him all of the improvements the town had made while he was away. When suddenly, he froze. All he could think about was the laughter coming from the beautiful brunette across the street. And all Chewy could think about, was the hotdog she was holding in her tiny hands.

With a jolt, Chewy ran like his life depended on it, dragging Ben along with him. It wasn’t until the dog abruptly stopped in front of the girl, which Ben collided with and fell face first at the girl’s feet. 

“Um, are you ok?”

Ben rolled over to look up and noticed the girl and Chewy staring down at him. The girl looked like she was trying to keep a smile off her face. 

“Sorry, I think my dog was trying to go for your food,” he stated, trying to get the courage to get off the ground.

“Oh, I thought he just really wanted you to come over and talk to me. I don’t think he expected you to fall head over heels for me, though.” She winked at Ben and then the biggest smile grew on her face. 

“Hi, I’m Rey,” she said as she reached her hand out to help him up.

“Ben. Nice to fall for you,” he stated as he blushed and reached for her hand. That was when he noticed the blush on her face really brought out the freckles. He smiled right back. 

***  
As they drove closer to their destination, he couldn’t help but think about how she had changed his life in the last 2 years. From the moment they met, she was the sun and he couldn’t escape her orbit. Not that he wanted to. He had the feeling that people that came around her felt the same way. Ben could see the extra pep people had in their step after talking to her. 

Working in the town library, Rey was always surrounded by adults and children. They loved her. The way she would read to the kids during the weekly story time, reciting stories like they were her own and helping the older patrons send emails or fax paperwork. She always had that smile. She was always there when someone needed her.

Not that she didn’t have her own bad days, but Rey was a glass half full kind of girl. She had way more patience than Ben could hold onto. There were many situations where Ben would find himself growing angry and impatient and Rey would just be there. Rubbing circles on his back and allowing her smile to peak through his thoughts. After he would calm down and his heart rate returned to normal pace, he would look up at her smiling with guilt for overreacting. She would ask him questions about what he was working on. Did you turn it off and back on? Yes. Did the breaker trip? No. Did you turn the timer on the dryer back up? His face fell. An hour of trying to turn this dryer on so he could do the good deed of finishing her laundry for her and he forgot to set the timer on the dryer. He looked at her and they both burst with laughter. 

“Admit it, I’m the best thing that’s ever happened to you,” she said as she crawled into his lap.  
“By far,” he said as he reached to kiss her. 

And that was the whole reason why they were here. As Ben drove up to the top of the hill, he pulled up and parked along the edge of the road. 

“Where are we?” Rey practically jumped out of the car when she caught site of the view. Ben grabbed the blanket out of the back seat and followed her as they walked closer to the grass.

“This is Galaxy’s Edge.”

She looked at him with a lifted brow.

“They call this Galaxy’s Edge, because if you sit at the right angle,” and lifted up the blanket to lay it out and motioned for her to sit down, “the sky is the only thing you can see.” As Rey looked around, she realized that the city lights were behind them through the trees and Ben just sat there looking. Not at the stars, but at the way the stars shown bright and lite up Rey’s face. It was like the stars were made to shine just for her.

After a few minutes, Rey whispered, “It’s so beautiful.”

“Yes, you are.” Rey looked at him with that smile and he could see the blush from the starlight. Ben leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. “I don’t know what I would do without you,” he said as his hand caressed her cheek.

“It sounds like I’m the best thing that’s ever happened to you,” Rey said as she giggled into his jaw.

Ben leaned back and looked out at the stars. “If that’s the case,” he said as he reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a black box, “would you marry me?”

As he opened the box, Rey only had eyes for him. Tears swelled into her eyes and she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and cried, “Yes!”

When she pulled back, Ben and Rey stared at each other with their hands on each other’s cheeks, just smiling and giggling at one another. After a minute of laughter and wiping away the tears, Ben finally brought her attention back to the ring and placed it on her left hand. 

And as if it were even possible, the stars shined a little brighter.


End file.
